


Будет ласковый дождь

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Physiology, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Когда Джессика говорила «пропади оно всё пропадом», она не хотела, чтобы это случилось так. Под пурпурным небом.Cмерти персонажей, графичные описания трупов, физиология, немного мата, альтернативные представления автора о Войне Бесконечности.В тексте цитируется стихотворение Сары Тисдейл «Будет ласковый дождь» в переводе Льва Жданова, использованное в одноимённом рассказе Рэя Брэдбери из сборника «Марсианские хроники».





	Будет ласковый дождь

— Всё вылакал, — хрипло ворчит Джессика после очередной пурпурной вспышки, болтая пустой флягой и выбираясь из-под мгновенно потяжелевшего Люка. — Ничего не оставил, говнюк.  
Он ничего не отвечает, и Джессика пихает его кулаком в плечо. Он подаётся, безвольно и грузно заваливается на стеклянное крошево витрины, и его спина мажет чем-то чёрным гнутую вырванную раму. Она встаёт на ноги, вполголоса кроет его матом, говорит:  
— Давай, здоровяк, приходи в себя.  
Джессика ещё пытается выжать из фляжки хоть капельку виски, когда её взгляд вдруг цепляется за очередную неправильность в картине умирающего мира: глаза у Люка — как дешёвые декоративные камушки, стеклянные, тёмные и мутноватые.  
Пальцы оставляют на металлической фляжке вмятины.  
Джессика ступает по хрустящим осколкам, пурпурно блестящим на треснувшем асфальте. Подходит ближе.  
Люк всё так же смотрит на неё этими бессмысленными глазами большого плюшевого медведя, лёжа у развалин магазина. Она переворачивает его на живот — и молча разглядывает широкую спину.  
Лучше бы он был в крови, тупо думает Джессика, присаживаясь на корточки и проводя пальцами по разветвлённой чёрной молнии, расписавшей Люка от шеи до поясницы, вскрывшей непробиваемую кожу, изломавшей позвоночник. Ни единой красной капли; она погружает пальцы в месиво, похожее на чёрную икру, растирает его на подушечках, пытаясь осознать. Смотрит на белый острый осколочек, отряхивает руки — и встаёт.  
— Говнюк, — почти обиженно повторяет она и отходит к устоявшему куску стены магазинчика.  
В шарфе вдруг становится душно, и Джессика разматывает его, рванув двумя пальцами, сгибается у стены. Содрогается, не понимая, как её ещё может чем-то тошнить.  
Ебучая Война Бесконечности.  
Ебучий Танос.  
Ебучие герои, оставившие Нью-Йорк кучке неудачников с помойки.  
Они никого не смогут защитить. Лучше бы Люк её не прикрывал.

***

— Ладно, — говорит Джессика сама себе, поправляя на ухе гарнитуру, снятую с трупа какого-то агента Щ.И.Т.а. — Ладно. Давай представим, что это водка.  
Она стаскивает с бачка унитаза фаянсовую крышку и зачёрпывает мятой флягой холодную застойную воду.  
Дэнни сказал ей уйти в уцелевшее старое здание, одно из тех, что пережило почти век, гениальные перепланировки Нью-Йорка и недавние сносы, и ждать его там. Будто они вдвоём что-то смогут, ха. Танос уже разгромил весь Манхэттен, а может, и весь Нью-Йорк.  
Это лучше, чем торчать на улице и видеть, как всё кончается.  
Когда Джессика говорила «пропади оно всё пропадом», она не хотела, чтобы это случилось так.  
Под пурпурным небом.  
Она садится на пол спиной к окну и закрывает глаза. Слушает раскаты вспышек, отдалённые выкрики. Пьёт из фляжки мелкими алкогольными глоточками воду из бачка.  
Вода какая-то тухлая.  
Пурпурные блики лезут сквозь плотно прикрытые ресницы, и на изнанке век снова проступают ветви чёрной молнии.  
— Блядь, Люк, — стонет Джессика, пока никто её не слышит: Дэнни экономит батарейки и отключает гарнитуру. У неё же в ухе — плавное зловещее шипение, как в отстойном ужастике. — Блядь, как так.  
Ей очень хочется заплакать. А ещё — попросить таблеток от тошноты, но Клэр Темпл их уже не принесёт.

***

За окнами слышится движение, и Джессика готова поставить свой шарф на то, что это — не люди. Битва за Нью-Йорк проиграна, и можно сколько угодно повторять себе, что один город — ничто по сравнению с целой Землёй или даже вселенной, но легче от этого не становится. Но сил на злость уже не осталось, как и воды в бачке.  
Джессика поднимает голову на звук мягких шагов, но это вовсе не чёртов Дэнни.  
— Я шёл на стук сердец, — говорит Мэтт Мёрдок, цепляясь за дверной косяк. — Джесс, слава Богу.  
— Сердец? Здесь есть ещё кто-то?  
Мэтт медлит. Потом мотает головой и подходит к ней. Садится, облизывая растрескавшиеся губы.  
Джесс молча протягивает ему тухлую фляжку, и он, не морщась, делает один экономный глоток. Шлем Мэтт где-то потерял, и его бровь сочится настоящей красной кровью. Это кажется правильным и успокаивающим.  
— Лучше бы там был виски, — криво усмехается она, промокая рану Мэтта краем шарфа.  
— Я уже выпил. Фрэнку всё равно больше не надо.  
— И Фрэнк?  
— И Карен.  
Джессика не сразу понимает, что она смеётся — мелко, часто, задыхаясь, и по ободранному горлу катится волна колкой боли. Мэтт кладёт руку ей на плечо, пододвигаясь ближе.  
— Послушай, Джесс, — говорит он, возвращая ей фляжку, и улыбается. Ему легко улыбаться, он же не видит пурпурного неба. — Не сдавайся. Мой отец учил меня подниматься, даже если упал. Даже если мы потеряли Нью-Йорк, может быть, одна проигранная битва спасёт целый мир, в котором вы будете жить.  
Мэтт сидит рядом. Джессика подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их, как маленькая наказанная девочка.  
— Я не любила Нью-Йорк, — вдруг признаётся она.  
— Или думала, что не любила.  
— Как Люка.  
Джесс качает головой — и шипение в гарнитуре сменяется голосом Дэнни.  
— Я ошибся этажом. Сейчас спущусь, — говорит он.  
— Сообразим на троих, — вяло усмехается Джессика.  
Они ждут — и вдруг что-то глухо бьёт по стене чуть выше окна с глухим всплеском, а потом начинает мерно раскачиваться. На старый жестяной подоконник дробно и часто падают капли.  
Джессика хочет вскочить и обернуться, но Мэтт крепко обхватывает её за плечи, удерживает, прижимается губами к макушке, будто успокаивая ребёнка.  
— Это дождь, — шепчет он. — Это дождь, Джесс.  
— На небе нет облаков уже двое суток. Оно мёртвое. Пурпурное. Под пурпурным небом нет дождя…  
Её снова тошнит подступающей паникой, но Мэтт не даёт вскочить и обернуться.  
— Закрой глаза, — просит он, укачивая её, и вдруг начинает делать то, чего Джессика ждёт меньше всего на свете.  
Он читает ей стихи.

_Будет ласковый дождь, будет запах земли,_  
_Щебет юрких стрижей от зари до зари,_  
_И ночные рулады лягушек в прудах,_  
_И цветение слив в белопенных садах._  
_Огнегрудый комочек слетит на забор,_  
_И малиновки трель выткет звонкий узор._  
_И никто, и никто не вспомянет войну —_  
_Пережито-забыто, ворошить ни к чему._  
_И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольёт,_  
_Если сгинет с Земли человеческий род._  
_И весна… и весна встретит новый рассвет,_  
_Не заметив, что нас уже нет._

— Рэй Брэдбери, — Джессика не понимает, что всхлипывает.  
— Нет. Сара Тисдейл. Брэдбери просто её цитировал.

***

Они сидят в обнимку самую настоящую бесконечность — так долго, что ласковый дождь за окном перестаёт капать. А потом Мэтт вдруг гладит её по растрёпанным волосам и поднимается.  
— На крыше очень шумно, — коротко поясняет он. — Я проверю.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Джесс, когда девушки ходят со мной на крышу — это плохо заканчивается.  
Мэтт улыбается ей, обернувшись через плечо. Взгляд Джессики рассеянно цепляется за запёкшуюся кровь на его брови, за виноватый изгиб губ.  
— Не смотри в окно, — напоминает он, уходя.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
Он возвращается с лестницы, и Джессике вдруг кажется, что Мэтт смотрит на неё. Сначала — прямо в глаза. Потом — почему-то на живот. Она смутно надеется, что он никуда не пойдёт, что он останется здесь и будет молчать с ней и читать ей стихи…  
— Не ходите, — просит Мэтт.  
И направляется на крышу.  
Джессика остаётся одна в тишине, не чувствуя в себе сил думать над его словами. Только рассеянно вспоминает, что возвращаться — плохая примета.

***

Почему у неё нет такого слуха, как у Сорвиголовы?  
Тогда она могла бы услышать, что происходит на крыше. Узнать, что с Мэттом.  
Но вокруг — тишина, оглушительная тишина. Даже гарнитура перестала шипеть.  
Джессика уже не чувствует себя даже героиней второсортного ужастика. Она вообще не чувствует себя героиней.  
И не чувствует страха.  
Она ждёт Мэтта так долго, что в пустоте рождается ясное понимание: Мэтт больше не придёт. И тогда Джессика поднимается на негнущихся ногах, опираясь рукой на подоконник. Равнодушно оборачивается на окно.  
Сквозь побуревшие брызги виднеются пурпурное зарево и свисающая скрюченная рука с почерневшими венами.  
— Привет, Дэнни, — устало говорит Джессика и идёт на лестницу.  
Ноги её не слушаются. Будто ей и впрямь не нужно на крышу.  
Но она должна встретиться с этим пурпурным небом лицом к лицу. Настало её время.  
Джессика Джонс — последний человек в Нью-Йорке, и ей больше некого защищать.

***

Крыша — как иссушенная пустыня. Вся в паутинке тонких чёрных трещин и нечеловеческих лиловых тенях, будто оставшихся на старом бетоне после атомного взрыва.  
Мэтт лежит на спине. Смотрит в бездонное неживое небо удивительно живыми глазами, и пурпурные отблески беснуются в них. Должно быть, он сражался здесь с воинами Таноса, голыми руками, до последнего. И Джессика вдруг понимает: это их тени впечатаны в пустынную крышу.  
Его миновала пурпурная вспышка. Просто последний враг, на чьей тени он, возможно, и прилёг отдохнуть, дописал историю Сорвиголовы красным по красному. Решил проверить, есть ли сердце у этого упрямого противного смертного, настоящий ли он человек.  
Джессика стаскивает с себя серый шарф. Укрывает им развороченную грудь Мэтта, и ткань мигом пропитывается алой свежей кровью. Она хочет закрыть концом шарфа и его глаза, но не может.  
Пусть он смотрит в пурпурное небо вместе с ней. В одиночестве это невозможно.  
Она садится на крышу рядом с Мэттом. Скрещивает ноги, и сквозь драные джинсы просвечивают сбитые коленки.  
— Жалко, что это не бухло, — говорит Джессика Мэтту, откручивая крышку фляги, и вдруг понимает, что он имел в виду, уходя.  
Ей больше нельзя пить.  
Но какая разница, если мир уже не спасти и именно она, Джессика Джонс, — последний зритель этого сраного артхауса, названного Войной Бесконечности?  
Она глубоко вдыхает. Давит в себе тошноту. Делает глоток воды и вдруг расслабляется.  
Не самый плохой конец истории — оказаться на крыше с хорошим другом и фляжкой отличного алкоголя.  
Ей хочется прочесть Мэтту какие-нибудь стихи. Но никакие не лезут в голову, кроме тех, что засели в её памяти рефреном, похоже, до последнего мига.  
— Будет ласковый дождь, — медленно и со вкусом произносит Джесс, запуская пальцы в волосы Мэтта. — Будет запах земли. Щебет юрких стрижей… от зари до зари…  
Она запрокидывает голову к пурпурному небу как раз в тот момент, когда его прорезает золотая молния и из ночной звёздной черноты вылетает искорка корабля Стражей Галактики.


End file.
